I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way
by Lilith Knight
Summary: Uh... There's supposed to be a plot? grins No, there is one, really, but I can't really think of a summary... It's a bit of a tearjerker but has a happy ending... GambitRogue


Title: I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way...  
  
Author: Lilith Knight  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns all... Well, except for the song which is owned by Meredith Brooks...  
  
Summary: Uh... There's supposed to be a plot? *grins* No, there is one, really, but I can't really think of a summary... It's a bit of a tear-jerker but has a happy ending... (Gambit/Rogue)  
  
Rating: Er... PG-13 at most for some mild cursing... *looks disgusted with herself and shakes head* I'm going soft...  
  
Spoilers: X-Men... Duh.  
  
Feedback: Please? Even if you want to tell me it sucks... like I'm fairly sure the accents do. So sue me, I'm Californian.  
  
Comments: This is my first songfic but the lyrics just called out to me, "Rogue and Gambit... Rogue and Gambit..." Or that could be the caffeine talking...   
  
Dedication: No one in particular... Oh, wait, to Kay 'cause she loves sappy song fics and angst.  
  
//song lyrics//  
***flashback***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change//  
  
Rogue looked out the window as the rain came down in sheets and dripped down the window pane, not really seeing any of it. The weather matched her mood as she remembered the argument she'd had with Remy yesterday. A tear rolled down her cheek, unnoticed.  
  
She hugged her knees tighter to her chest and shivered as she thought miserably of exactly why she was alone on this dreary day instead curled up with her love as most of the other couples probably were.  
  
***"Y' don' wan' me t' touch y' dat fine wit' me. If y' wan' t' live like an' ice queen, dat fine too. Y' decide mebbe y' be human like de rest o' us an' come down out 'o dat damn iv'ry tower den y' gimme a call." The Cajun exploded and stalked out of her room slamming the door behind him. The roar of a motorcycle and shattered the silence a minute later and announced his exit.***  
  
//Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet//  
  
***"We cain't evah have a normal relationship! We cain't even TOUCH each othah!" Rogue cried, "Ya'd be bettah off findin' a normal girl..."   
  
Gambit looked at her sadly. "Don' WANT anot'er girl. I want YOU, cherie..." He reached to wipe her tears away with his gloved hand and she flinched away, trying to ignore the hurt in his glowing eyes.  
  
"You should go..."***  
  
//Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see  
The softer side//  
  
Rogue buried her head against her knees and began to sob. Why did they always have to fight? Why was something as simple as human touch denied her?  
  
//I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one//  
  
***Gambit shook his shook his head. "Never gonna understand y', cherie. Jus' 'cause y' can't touch don' mean y' can't feel..."***  
  
//I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way//  
  
She pushed him away again and again, but he still returned to her. She had no idea why. God knows she'd treated him badly enough... but when they were together and not fighting, the world just seemed to disappear...  
  
//So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man//  
  
He always came back, but she had to wonder, as she did when they fought, had she pushed him too far this time? Was it over for good between them? She felt her heart sink at the thought.  
  
//Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing//  
  
After they made up, the fights seemed like distant memories and the future seemed clear. Just as the day had been in the morning before the storm had come seemingly from nowhere.  
  
//I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way//  
  
Rogue thought of all the times he'd told her he loved her, all the times when he had defended her and helped her stand when she was too stubborn to ask for help. He was the only one who seemed to know what she needed and gave her whatever he could, selflessly.  
  
//Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me//  
  
She wished he'd come back... She missed him so much already. He got so frustrated with her mercurial moods sometimes. He didn't know she felt the same way. She couldn't be all sweetness and light for him, but maybe, maybe he wouldn't want her to be... He'd told her he loved her just the way she was...  
  
//I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way//  
  
As if in answer to her unspoken wish, she heard the soft purr of his bike and saw him pull into the garage. Here was her chance. She took several minutes to gather her courage, unable to calm the fluttering in her stomach and flew down the hallway, landing lightly in front of his door. She knocked quietly and heard his voice.  
  
"Come in."  
  
//I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees//  
  
She opened the door and approached him hesitantly, the unyielding expression on his face making her feel cold inside.  
  
"Remy... Ah'm- Ah'm sorry, Remy. Ah'm so sorry." Gambit's expression softened and he took a step forward, pulling her into his arms as she began to cry. He buried his face in her hair and rocked her.  
  
"Je t'aime, cherie. Je t'aime, always and forever."  
  
//When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way//  
  
And so they were reunited. Not all their battles had been fought and not all their problems had been solved... but they were together, and for now that was enough... 


End file.
